


Дары Белиара

by AliceRein, WTF Playstation Games 2021 (PSGames)



Series: Визуалочка G-PG-13 для удобства [9]
Category: BloodRayne (Video Games)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Collage, Dark, Demons, Gen, Gif Collage, Organs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29215491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceRein/pseuds/AliceRein, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PSGames/pseuds/WTF%20Playstation%20Games%202021
Summary: В самом начале времен Белиар восседал на троне ада как его изначальный король. Затем наступил роковой день, когда Люцифер и его ангелы были изгнаны с небес и пали. Повелитель демонов и падший ангел сражались друг с другом, и Люцифер вышел победителем, но он не смог убить Белиара. Вместо этого новый повелитель ада разорвал своего оппонента на 1000 частей и разбросал их по всей Земле.
Series: Визуалочка G-PG-13 для удобства [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145054
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2021, WTF Playstation Games 2021 - Визуал G-PG-13





	Дары Белиара

**Author's Note:**

> полноразмер всех работ: правой кнопкой мыши - "открыть картинку в новой вкладке"


End file.
